The Storm
by BloodyHandPrint202
Summary: Edward is scared of the big storm going on outside, and it's up to Roy to comfort him. They are alone at Central.. Roy/Ed fluff. Rated T just to be safe.


**This my 1st fanfic. I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or the characters. Hope you enjoy!****

* * *

**

****

The Storm

Edward stared at the storm clouds, feeling uneasy. Roy was reading his report, sighing every once and awhile about how poorly it was done. It was pretty late, people were making their way out of Central. But Ed had to stay until Roy was done with his report.

The knock at the door made Ed jump.

"Come in." Roy said casually, looking up from Ed's report.

Riza Hawkeye walked in. "Sir, I'm leaving for the night."

"Okay, Lt. Hawkeye. Take care."

"You should be get going also, Sir. There is a tornado warning for this area."

Ed sprung up from his laid back position on the couch.

"What!" He yelled, terrified.

"Yeah. They said until midnight. You guys should hurry and get home." She said, then she saluted and left.

It was only Roy and him in Central now. He looked out the window again, the storm clouds darkening.

"What's wrong, Fullmetal. Scared?" Roy said with a smirk.

Ed glared. "Hell no! I'm just worried about Al, that's all."

"He is a kid bonded to a six foot tall piece of armor, i'm sure he'll be fine." He said, looking back down at his report.

Ed looked back out the window. He thought he would just drop off his report and leave, so Ed told Al to stay at home. He didn't expect a storm. Of course, he knew Al could take care of himself. But Al always gave him strength when he was scared. And was defiantly scared of this storm.

Ever since he tried to bring his Mom back, Ed felt uneasy about storms. It reminded him of the lighting that circled Al and him when they started. But then it turned evil and that lighting was still there. Taunting him...

A clap of thunder pulled him out of his thoughts. He jumped and whimpered. The storm clouds were now totally black.

"Fullmetal? If i didn't know better, I'd say you were scared of storms." Roy said from his desk.

Ed looked at him, terrified. But he quickly recovered and said. "No way, Colonel. Storms are very interesting. I love them! They're-"

Thunder boomed, making him yelp. Roy smirked. Ed looked out the window. Lightning flashed across the sky, bringing chills down his back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'Calm down. It's just a storm. It's just a-'

Thunder stopped him in mid-thought. Rain poured on the window, sounding as if they were going to break the glass. He looked at Roy, trying to see if he was worried.

But Roy was just reading his report, as if he didn't care. This made Ed feel even more pathetic. He was scared of rain. _Rain!_ He could stand up to generals and enemies. But the thought of rain terrified him.

"Are you sure you're okay, Fullmetal?" Roy asked.

Ed noticed he was shaking. He nodded and gave a weak smile. But Roy didn't buy it. He stood up and ruffled Ed's hair, before walking to the window. He studied the clouds as lightning flashed. Roy heard Ed's yelp and smirked.

"It's just a storm." He murmured, as he walked back to his desk.

"I know. That's why I'm not scared." Ed growled.

Roy looked at Ed as he looked out the window. His eyes were wide and sweat rolled down his cheek. Roy felt bad for him immediately. But instead of admitting that, he just studied Ed's features.

Ed's eyes, even though wide with fear, still had that fire in them, like golden suns. His golden hair, almost matching his amber eyes but not quite, was pulled back in a perfect braid. His bangs laying on the side of his perfect face. His signature red coat was laying across the arm of the couch. He took off to relax when he stormed in. Such a hot headed young teenager.

Roy found himself smiling, thinking about Edward. The way he would yell when someone called him short, even though he obvioiusly is. The way he was selfless and always caring for his younger brother. The way he would charge into battles fearlessly... The way he made Roy fall for him.

A crack of thunder made Roy flinch. He scowled at the clouds for interrupting his thought about Ed. Speaking of Ed, he was shivering. Roy sighed and pulled off his military coat. The white button down shirt under revealed itself. Then he walked over and placed it on Ed's shoulders.

Ed jumped and looked at Roy. "C-Colonel?"

"You seemed cold. Don't worry. The storm will pass soon." He said. The concern in his voice even shocked him.

"Oh, uh. T-Thank you." Ed said, snuggleing onto his jacket.

Roy walked back to his desk and tried to read the report. But the storm and thoughts about Ed always distracted him.

Ed hugged the military jacket around his shoulder. It smelt strangely like coffee and chocolate. It relaxed him at once, but he still felt uneasy about the storm. The wind had picked up and now leaves and tree limbs were flying in the air. More than enough to convince Ed that there was now a reason to be scared.

Suddenly, the lights started to flicker. Ed heart rate sped up. The lights stopped working altogether. It was black, except for the occasion lightning across the sky. He whimpered.

Just then, there was hand on his shoulder. He yelped and backed away.

"Calm down, Fullmetal." Ed relaxed once he heard his commanding officers voice.

Ed slide over and Roy sat on the couch beside Ed. They stared out the window, watching the storm. The later it got, the worse the storm was. Ed was still shaking. He couldn't get over this bad feeling in his gut.

"Why do storms scare you so much, Fullmetal." Roy asked.

"I'm not scared." He yelled, but the yelp after the thunder proved him wrong.

He sighed. "It reminds me of _that_ night."

"Oh. That makes sense." Roy said.

After that was an uncomfortable silence. Ed closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. But then, the loudest clap of thunder he'd ever heard scared him. He was so scared that he jump into Roy's lap, hiding his head into his chest.

Roy was stunned. But he recovered and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "It's okay, Edward."

Ed looked up, his eyes stunned.

"What?" Roy asked.

"Y-You called me Edward." He said.

"Yeah. So? That is your name." He smirked.

"But you never call me by my first name."

"Hmm..? I thought I'd give it a try." He smiled. "What do you think?"

Ed smiled. "I like it."

Roy smiled and closed his eyes. Ed hid his face in Roy's chest again, inhaling his scent. The same coffee and chocolate. It was surprisingly relaxing. But the sound of thunder put him on edge again. He scowled and said, "Shut the hell up, storm."

Roy smirked and pulled Ed close. He was waiting a long time to finally hold Ed in his arms. It was so delightful. Ed smelled like strawberries. He stroked Ed's braid, loving the soft feeling of his hair, but hating how it was braided.

"Ed, this braid is annoying me." He said as he snapped the band holding it together. Then, he laced his finger through it, unraveling the braid more.

"Much better." He stated, as he ran his fingers through the golden strands.

Ed looked up, blushing. Roy smiled at how cute he looked. Soon, they found themselves leaning close together. The crack of lightning didn't even phase Ed as he pressed his lips to Roy's. It was gentle, but hungry. Soft, but forceful. Sweet, but spicy.

When they ended the kiss, they were panting. Ed's eyes fluttered open to find that Roy was already looking at him. He smiled, a faint blush on his cheeks. Roy cupped Ed's face in his hands and he kissed him again. This time it was more urgent.

Roy licked Ed's lower lips, asking for an entrance. Ed smiled and parted his lips. Roy tongue slipped in his mouth, their tongues connecting.

Ed's hands were gripping Roy's white button down shirt. His face was flushed as his tounge fought Roy's for dominance.

One of Roy's hands was tangled in Ed's soft hair. The other was on Ed's waist. The military jacket was still on Ed's shoulders, going past his waist so Roy couldn't touch his real waist.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping for air. Ed's blush was even redder, making Roy chuckle.

"What?" Ed asked.

"You look so cute with a blush on your face." Roy said.

Ed glared. He was about to say something smart, when Roy kissed his forehead.

"It seems the storm calmed down." Roy said.

Ed looked out the window. He was right. The storm has passed. The clouds weren't gone, but it was no longer raining or thundering. Soon after, the lights flickered back on.

Ed smiled. "I guess we can go home then."

"Yeah, i guess." Roy said, disappointed.

Ed looked back at Roy's sad face. He kissed his cheek.

"Why don't you stay over at my house tonight." Ed said, smiling.

"What about your brother?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about Al. Shit." He sighed, looking down.

"I guess we have no choice but to go to my house then." Roy stated.

Ed smiled and at Roy. Roy smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Come on." He said, standing up.

Ed grabbed his red jacket and through it at Roy. He caught and asked. "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Well, i have your jacket. It seems only fair that you get my jacket." He smiled, as he slipped his arms into Roy's huge jacket. It stopped passed his butt.

Roy put on Ed's jacket. It cut off at his waist and actually fit him quite nicely. Ed laughed and said. "You look good in red."

Roy smirked and picked up Ed, bridal way. Ed gasped and clung to Roy's shirt.

"And you awfully small in my jacket."He said.

Roy laughed as Ed ranted on about how he wasn't small. Then, he walked out of Central, towards his house. Where Ed and him had the best night of their lives.

And to think it was all because of a storm.

**The end**


End file.
